jimmyneutronfandomcom-20200223-history
I Dream of Jimmy
I Dream of Jimmy is the eighth episode of The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius. Characters Present: * Jimmy Neutron * Carl Wheezer * Sheen Estevez * Cindy Vortex * Libby Folfax * Ultra Principal * Ms. Fowl * Hugh Neutron * Judy Neutron Summary In this episode, Carl gets very tired because of his nightmares so Jimmy decides to help him by going into his dreams and helping him whenever something bad happens in the dream. Jimmy goes into his dreams and tells Sheen to wake Carl up if he's in any danger. In Carl's dream, Carl is the boy genius and Jimmy is the dumb student. Jimmy tries to tell Carl that it's a dream, but he won't listen. Jimmy then finds out that Carl is having bad dreams because of a giant lima bean (due to the fact that Carl hates lima beans). Jimmy tries to tell Sheen to wake Carl up, but Sheen fell asleep when trying to get Carl to fall asleep. Once again, he tries to tell Carl it's a dream, but he won't listen. So then Jimmy does something that he would not do in real life to prove to Carl it's a dream: Cindy walks holding Carl's brain.Then Jimmy kisses her on the lips. Carl finally noticing that it's a dream wakes up, and Jimmy finds himself finally out of the dream. Suddenly, the lima bean monster walks out of the dream machine and attacks the kids and Goddard, but Jimmy crushes it to death with a hammer. At the end, Jimmy, Sheen and Carl are together in the kitchen, slicing the giant bean, ready to eat it and talking about what happened. After Jimmy tells Carl to keep it a secret on what he had to do to wake up Carl, Cindy comes and slaps Jimmy, saying "Not even in his dreams, Neutron!!" as Carl told Cindy what he did to wake him up. Trivia *The title of this episode is a title parody of the television program I Dream of Jeanie. *This is the first time Jimmy kisses Cindy on the lips. *The ending implies that between the last two scenes, Carl had gone straight to Cindy to tell her what Jimmy had done in the dream. * When Jimmy was looking for Carl with the binoculars, he was looking through them the wrong way. * In this episode, it is revealed that Sheen has a little sister. Quotes Sheen: *rubs Carl's belly to help him sleep* "Nonny nonny..." *yawns* "good-night, moon..." *falls asleep* Carl: "The square root of a Flexnard is a cup full of boogers." Jimmy: Sheen, don't move! There's a giant man-eating lima bean behind you! Sheen: "Ha! You guys! I haven't believed in that since I was like 7!" *Sheen turns around to see the bean monster. It roars, and everyone screams and runs off. A loud banging sound is heard. Cut to the kitchen with Sheen, Carl and Jimmy holding plates of giant lima bean slices.*'' '''Jimmy: Luckily, as all bean farmers know, Phaseolus lunatis perishes when exposed to dry air and overly nitrogenic soil. Carl: But, you hit it with a hammer. 'Cindy: ' Not even in his dreams Neutron! Gallery 048.PNG 105b Category:Season 1